¡No es lo que piensan!
by aliceyuutsu
Summary: Markov manda a Eric a buscar unos documentos al sotano pero no vuelve, asi que envia a Charlotte a buscarlo ¿Porque tardara tanto? Es mi primer One shot de GhostGirl, denle una oportunidad


**KONICHIWA, aquí les traigo un One-shots :D**

**¡No es lo que piensan!**

Como todos los días, Charlotte estaba en su puesto de teléfono esperando una llamada, era un día aburrido, ella pasaba la mirada viendo como sus demás atendían sus llamadas

-_Que aburrido-_ pensó ella

De repente, Markov se paro frente al pupitre de Eric

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Eric. Charlotte lo miraba desde su asiento esperando que se haya metido en problemas

-Necesito que me traigas unos documentos, están en una caja que dice "Registro de Llamada", está en el cuarto 125 en el sótano- dijo con un tono autoritario- Necesito que los traigas ahora- dijo remarcando el "Ahora"

-Esta bien- dijo Eric de mala gana. Luego Markov se retiró. Eric se levantó de mala gana dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo. A Charlotte se le escapo una pequeña risita.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Eric no volvía, Charlotte se comenzó a preocupar, ella nunca había oído que tenían sótano.

-¿Por qué tardara tanto?- se preguntó a si mismo Charlotte

-De seguro se distrajo con algo – dijo Prue

-O tal vez se perdió, nunca había oído hablar que teníamos sótano- agrego Pam volviendo a su llamada

Pasaron 10 minutos más y todavía no volvía. Charlotte miro el reloj esperando a que el tiempo pasara rápido

-¡Usher!- grito Markov haciendo que se sobresaltara y se callara de la silla. Todos se rieron al ver el acto

-¿Q-Que pasa?- pregunto Charlotte levantándose del suelo

- Eric ya se tardo mucho

-Y me lo digas- dijo Charlotte en un tono sarcástico

-Necesito que vallas por él, esta en el cuarto 125 en el sótano- dijo en un tono autoritario

-Esta bien- Charlotte se levanto de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta. Algunos de sus compañeros todavía se reían levemente por que se había caído de la silla. Charlotte maldijo mentalmente a Markov por hacerle pasar vergüenza.

Así, Charlotte se encamino hacia el ascensor cuando de repente vio una mesita con varias botellas de agua apiladas. En la mesita había una nota que decía: "Gratis"

-Muy conveniente- se dijo a si misa cogiendo una y adentrándose en el ascensor.

En ese momento estaba sedienta así que ni bien entro en el ascensor abrió la botella y todo un gran sorbo de agua. Oprimió el botón que decía: -1, y este la llevo hacia el sótano. En el camino había varias puertas con números en ellas

-125, 125- decía mientras buscaba el cuarto donde estaba Eric- Aquí es 125- dijo al encontrar finalmente una puerta de madera con el numero 125 pegado sobre ella.

Charlotte se adentró dentro del cuarto, en el habían varias repisas con un montón de cajas en cada una de ellas. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de cajas con varios expedientes dentro. Charlotte se paseó por el cuarto buscando a Eric hasta que al fin lo encontró, estaba revisando el nombre se las cajas maldiciendo entre susurros que Markov le haya dado esa difícil tarea.

-Eric- dijo ella asiendo que Eric girara la cabeza

-Charlotte ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto

-Markov me envió a buscarte, tardaste mucho- le dijo

-Son estas cajas, ninguna dice: "Registro de llamadas"- se quejo Eric

-Te ayudo- dijo Charlotte poniéndose a buscar la caja junto con Eric. Revisaron cada rincón del cuarto hasta que…

-Hay esta- dijo Charlotte señalando una caja vieja que estaba en la sima de otras cajas bien apiladas como una pirámide- iré por ella- dijo Charlotte pero se tropezó con otra caja, soltó su botella de agua y esta, que estaba abierta, mojo su polo y su chaqueta de Eric- L-Lo siento- se disculpó levantándose

-No hay problema- dijo Eric ayudándola a levantarse- ¿estas bien?

-Si, pero estas mojado- dijo

-No hay problema, es solo agua, se secara- dijo quitándose la chaqueta

-En serio lo sien…- pero no pudo completar la frase ya que se volteo dándole la espalda a Eric mientras sus mejillas se ponían como tomates. ¿Qué pasaba? Eric también se había quitado el polo y lo puso junto a su chaqueta para que se secaran dejando del estómago para arriba al descubierto. Charlotte estaba como un tomate

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto Eric que no era consciente del impacto que ocasiono en Charlotte

-¡N-No es nada!- dijo un poco nerviosa sin voltear a verlo. Luego, en un descuido, apoyo su mano junto a una repisa y esta se callo haciendo que varias estuvieran a punto de caer encima de Charlotte

-¡Cuidado!- grito Eric corriendo hacia ella. Charlotte cerro los ojos. Luego los abrió mirando a su alrededor. Eric se había puesto encima de ella para evitar que las cajas le cayeran encima, pero afortunadamente las cajas estaban vacías. Charlotte miro a Eric y luego se puso aun mas roja, estaban tirados en el suelo, ella debajo de el.

-¡L-Lo siento! – se disculpó Charlotte poniéndose aun mas roja- ¿E-Estas bien?- tartamudeo

-Si, las cajas no tenían nada adentro así que no me dolió cuando cayeron encima- dijo Eric, luego miro la cara de Charlotte, estaba realmente roja, luego, después de analizar la posición en la que se encontraba y que él estaba con el pecho descubierto, también se puso aun mas rojo que Charlotte- ¡L-Lo siento! ¡Ahora me levanto!- dijo pero en eso la puerta se abrió.

-¿Por qué tardan mucho?- dijo DJ

-Chicos, Markov nos mando a buscarlos y…- dijo Mike entrando junto con DJ. Ambos se quedaron mirando a Charlotte y a Eric (Eric encima de Charlotte y sin camisa), ambos se encontraban realmente rojos mirando a Mike y a DJ. Los dos se quedaron sin palabras. El silencio se volvió incomodo

-Esto… no es lo que piensan- dijo Eric poniéndose aun mas rojo

-Disculpen la interrupción- dijeron ambos saliendo del cuarto y cerrando la puerta

-¡Esperen!- grito Eric levantándose de golpe y saliendo al pasillo- ¡No es lo que piensan!- grito a Mike y DJ que estaban corriendo a lo lejos

-¡Descuida, no le diremos nada a Markov!- grito DJ a lo lejos mientras Eric trataba de alcanzarlos- ¡Ve por ella amigo!- dijo mientras levantaba en dedo pulgar

-¡Nuestro Eric esta creciendo!- se burlo Mike

-¡Ustedes!- grito Eric corriendo mas aprisa detrás ellos.

Luego Charlotte y Eric (ya con su polo y chaqueta puestos) volvieron y le entregaron la caja a Markov. Ambos volvieron a sus respectivos asientos.

-Chicos ¿Qué les paso?- le pregunto Pam

-¿Paso algo..- dijo Simone

-interesante? – agrego Simon

-Es una larga historia- dijo Charlotte

-Oigan, ¿Qué les paso?- pregunto Jerry a DJ y Mike, ambos se encontraban con una chinchón en la cabeza (regalo de Eric)

-No preguntes- dijeron ambos, mientras Eric se reía levemente de sus dos compañeros.

**Espero que les halla gustado ^^**


End file.
